Combattre l'ennui
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Tony s'ennuie tout seul à la tour Avengers, il reçoit un visiteur dont il n'attendait pas la venue. Peut-être que cela lui permettra de moins s'ennuyer…
Avengers : Combattre l'ennui

Personnages : Tony et Loki

Indicateur temporel : Se passe après le premier Avengers

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ... et un jeu d'Hasbro est mentionné.

Résumé : Tony s'ennuie tout seul à la tour Avengers, il reçoit un visiteur dont il n'attendait pas la venue. Peut-être que cela lui permettra de moins s'ennuyer…

Mot de l'auteur : Une petit OS sur Avengers, ça faisait longtemps et faut déstresser un bon coup avant les examens... Je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire des absurdités. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que cela vous amusera au moins un petit peu. Bonne lecture à tous, je remercie ce cher Grell qui a corrigé mes fautes. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

* * *

 ** _Combattre l'ennui_**

Anthony Stark, inventeur de génie, s'ennuyait. C'était un fait, il s'ennuyait depuis exactement quatre heures, trente-trois minutes et vingt secondes. Il était assis sur son canapé, la tête en bas, en espérant qu'une idée lui arrive plus vite en faisant affluer plus rapidement du sang à son cerveau. Tony soupira d'ennui pour la cent soixante-dix huitième fois. Il ne savait tellement plus quoi faire qu'il s'était mis à compter tout et n'importe quoi : le nombre de gouttes d'eau qu'on pouvait mettre pour remplir un verre, le nombre de briques qui composaient l'immeuble en face de la Tour, le nombre de chaussettes qu'il possédait, ou bien encore le nombre de circuit composant JARVIS.

Tony se sentait désespéré, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'ennuierait autant en l'absence des Avengers, il en était presque à envisager de faire toute la paperasse de Stark Industry. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en marmonnant « cent soixante-dix-neuf » lorsqu'une lumière verte qu'il connaissait bien apparut devant lui. Tony se redressa en voyant Loki se matérialiser. Le sorcier ne fit d'ailleurs pas réellement attention à lui et s'affala sur le deuxième canapé qui composait le Penthouse de la Tour Avengers.

\- « Fais comme chez toi ! », ironisa Tony.

\- « Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé… ».

Loki fit disparaître son armure pour des vêtements plus confortables et posa ses pieds sur la table basse en verre. L'immortel bailla un instant avant de fixer avec intensité le plafond, comme si celui-ci allait lui donner la réponse à la grande question de la vie, de l'univers et de tout le reste.

\- « Je me pose une question Stark … »

\- « Cherche pas poupée, la réponse c'est quarante-deux ! », intervint Tony.

Loki soupira, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le mortel face à lui avant de reprendre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompue par la remarque stupide.

\- « Pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas ? Je suis votre ennemi aux dernières nouvelles … »

\- « Bah … t'as pas l'air de vouloir attaquer et présentement j'ai la flemme de bouger. »

Loki hocha la tête. C'était d'une logique imparable et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas très envie de bouger non plus. Le canapé était bien trop confortable pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à en sortir. Il ferma les yeux, mais entendit Tony sortir de son propre canapé avec la délicatesse d'un cachalot échoué.

\- « Une pizza ? »

Loki s'entendit répondre à l'affirmative sans même réfléchir, il voulut protester contre lui-même, mais n'y arriva pas. Stark n'aurait qu'à faire asseoir ses ennemis sur son canapé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Loki dut s'endormir puisqu'il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au moment où Tony mit une pizza sous son nez.

... ... ... ...

Steve et Natasha rentraient de leur dernière mission, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur de la Tour où JARVIS analysait leurs blessures via les capteurs installés. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une cacophonie s'éleva du salon du Penthouse. Ils reconnurent la voix de Tony mais surtout celle de Loki. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide avant de s'élancer pour en découdre avec leur ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce pour assister à une scène… particulière. Un livreur de pizza était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, une boîte de Monopoly sur les genoux, des larmes au coin des yeux alors qu'il fixait la scène en face de lui.

Le plateau de jeu innocent trônait en maître sur la table basse alors que Tony et Loki étaient au sol en train de se battre comme deux chiffonniers. Ils se griffaient, pinçaient, tiraient les cheveux… enfin c'était plutôt Tony qui tirait les cheveux de Loki. Tout cela en accusant l'un l'autre de tricherie.

\- « Je t'ai vu glisser de l'argent dans la poche de la Banque ! », grogna Tony en tirant de nouveau les cheveux de son adversaire.

\- « C'pas vrai ! J'ai rien donné à ce mortel. », contra Loki.

\- « Tu as ensorcelé les dés pour que je tombe toujours sur tes rues ! », continua le milliardaire.

\- « Viens pas m'accuser parce que t'as pas de chance, pov' cloche ! », répliqua Loki en pinçant Tony.

Steve et Natasha restèrent bloqués devant la scène, fascinés par l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées lorsque le livreur qui avait remarqué leur présence se leva avec précipitation. Il jeta sans aucune délicatesse la boîte de jeu dans les bras du Captain avant de détaler comme un lapin en direction de l'ascenseur. Il aurait sans doute besoin de nombreuses séances chez un psy après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Natasha fronça des sourcils en voyant que les deux énergumènes n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence. Elle dégaina son neuf millimètres et tira dans le plafond pour ramener le silence. Les ampoules grésillèrent un instant et la voix réprobatrice de JARVIS s'éleva.

\- « Je veux bien qu'ils vous énervent Miss Romanoff mais évitez de faire cela à l'avenir ! »

\- « Désolée JARVIS … », s'excusa Natasha absolument pas repentante pour un sous.

Loki se releva et écarquilla les yeux devant les deux Avengers qui l'avaient vu dans une situation… qui ne le mettait absolument pas en valeur. Il fit apparaître son armure et se téléporta très loin, en espérant qu'on l'oublie rapidement.

Tony se releva sans gêne comme si la scène précédente était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il fixa ses deux collègues.

\- « Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Stark ? »

\- « Bof… Rien de très important, on s'ennuyait et on a fait un Monopoly. »

Tony haussa des épaules comme si tout était parfaitement normal avant de se diriger vers son atelier, laissant en plant ses deux collègues.

Le soir-même, lors du dîner, Tony reçut un mail que JARVIS s'empressa de lui lire devant les autres Avengers.

\- « Monsieur ? Le Directeur Fury aimerait savoir pourquoi un super vilain était présent dans la Tour Avengers aujourd'hui… et vous devez payer les frais de psychiatrie d'un certain John Lang… Le livreur de pizza. »

Tony soupira et pour couronner le tout, une petite lumière verte apparue sur la table à manger des Avengers.

Une miniature de Loki ensorcelée, qui se mit à courir sur la table en renversant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et en hurlant à tue-tête :

\- « J'ai gagnééééé, Stark est un gros nul ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Stark est un gros nul ! »

C'était génial ! Et tous les Avengers le fusillaient maintenant du regard en lui jetant des bouts de pain à la tête.

Quelle journée de merde…

* * *

Hum ... une review ?


End file.
